Anomaly
by magicaldobrev
Summary: What happens when an anomaly appears and Minho can't seem to take his eyes off her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room was dark, small and dark. It hummed as it moved, jerking upwards-knocking boxes into other boxes. A smallgirl was huddled in the corner, she was confused her memories were muddled. She couldn't remember anything, the girl racked her brain for anything. Her name, her mother or father, where she grew up-but nothing. Her mind was blank. She screamed out in frustration, her fists balling up and hitting the floor. She sighed before attempting to stand up, she succeeded until the eerie room she was in stopped moving, throwing her to the floor once again.

Suddenly a bright light erupted into the room-she saw that the room she was in was filled with boxes that was full of survival supplies. The girl scampered back so her back was against the wall and her eyes squinting trying to block out the unbearable light. She heard many male voices and tried to distinguish what they were saying but all she got were the words 'Shank', 'Greenie' and 'Greenbean'. She cringed as two boys opened the metal gate and jumped into the dark room she was in. She smiled awkwardly as the two boys stared at her in shock, "it's a girl" the one with dirty blonde hair said in a strong accent. A chorus of gasps was heard from up above before she heard voices shout things like 'is she hot?' and 'I call dibs'. The girl was repulsed by the stuff they were shouting at her, "hey Princess, why don't you come over here and show me some lovin'?" she heard a gruff voice snigger as she was pulled out of the dark room.  
"Hey, why don't you go over there? and shut up" she replied while pointing over to a huge gap in between the walls. A collection of laughs from the others sounded throughout the area.

The girl span around in circles, her eyes widening as she took in where she was. There's gigantic stone grey walls surrounding the whole area-four gaps, that looked like entrances/exits, separated the walls. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" The girl questioned turning look at the males in front of her, "am I the only girl?"  
"Welcome to the Glade," she heard a commending voice say as a muscular dark-skinned boy walked towards her. He paused before carrying on, "my name is Alby, do you know what your name is?"  
"N-no? Why don't I remember?" She questioned, racking her mind again- _you have to remember something_ she thought helplessly.  
"It's normal, we all came up with no memories. Your name will come back to you in a matter of days." Alby continued, "and yes you are the only girl."  
"What is this place?" She asked, Alby sighed before gesturing her to follow him. Together they walked towards a look-out tree.  
"I hope you're not afraid of heights" he said as he began to climb up the ladder, she raised her eyebrows at him following him up.

When they reached the top Alby pointed out the gardens, homestead, bloodhouse and the deadheads, each had a corner section in the 'Glade'. "What was the room that I came out of?" The girl asked pointing at the centre of the Glade.  
"That's the box, every month it brings up a new Greenie and supplies for us"  
"Who sent us here?"  
"We don't know but we call them the Creators"  
The girl nodded and sighed, she wanted-no _needed_ -to remember her name. "Are you okay?" Alby asked turning to look at her.  
"Apart from being the only girl in a massive field with a bunch of boys surrounded by walls and having no memories and recognition of who I am? I'm fine" She replied sarcastically.  
"Good that" Alby nodded before climbing back down the ladder, "we only have three rules in the Glade: everyone does their part, never hurt another Glader and _never_ go through those doors-unless you're a Runner." He paused, "stay here, I'm going to go and get Chuck."

A small while later she heard someone shout "excuse me, Miss", the girl looked down and saw a short and pudgy boy, he looked around the age of thirteen.  
"Hello" she smiled at the boy, he smiled back and asked if she would like to go on a walk with him. She nodded and climbed down and then asked if he was the boy Alby and gone to get. The two began to wonder, as they got closer to the walls the curiosity in the girl grew. "What's behind the walls?" She asked glancing at Chuck through the corner of her eye.  
"I think it will be better if you ask Alby that question" Chuck replied, the girl nodded before something caught her eye. She watched as two boys ran out of the doors, the one in front was of Asian descent with strong arms and short black hair and the one behind him had short blonde hair and muscular arms. The one in front stared at the her in shock before he smiled at her and winked, as they ran past she turned and watched him until they were out of sight. "Who was he?" She asked Chuck still staring after them.  
"That was Minho and Ben, they're both Runners." Chuck replied a small smirk on his little face.

_  
So this is my new MinhoXReader fanfic, I hope you like it and I promise it will get better btw Holland Roden is the faceclaim for my OC:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The girl sighed as she leaned back on a tree, the warm glow of the bonfire illuminated her features. Her mind began to race, _why is she the only girl? Why doesn't she remember name? Her past?_ "Are you okay?" she jumped and turned her head to face to find Newt staring back at her, she had met him after she had the tour-he was very kind and understanding, plus he had a very nice accent.  
"I'm fine, thank you" she replied smiling, "you?"  
"I'm good, y'know this bonfire is for you. You should at least look as if you're enjoying it" he commented nudging you wit his shoulder.  
"I am, it's just, most of them don't seem very happy I'm here" she murmured mentioning towards a collection of boys who were sat around glaring at her, "or are too happy I'm here" she continued glancing at different group of boys who were staring at her with lust in there eyes.  
"Ignore them" Newt shrugged before standing up and offering her a hand, she stared at him quizzically before taking his hand.

He pulled her towards a group of boys, some were sat on logs and others were stood, each of them stopped their conversations as her and Newt walked closer towards them. The two of them stood came to a stop in front of two boys: the Asian one from before and another with shaggy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Minho, Charlie, this is the new Greenie. New Greenie this is Minho and this one is Charlie." Newt introduced the three.  
"You remember your name?" Charlie asked, moving over to let the girl sit between him and Minho.  
"Not yet," she replied as she sat down.  
"Don't worry you'll remember it soon" Minho reassured her, the girl turned her head to see him staring at her in reply she smiled at him.  
"I'm going to go and get a drink do any of you want one?" Newt asked as he stood up, Charlie gave his glass to Newt to fill up while Minho and the girl shook their heads. While Newt was gone the three of them talked and joked with one another, when Newt came back he stayed with them for a while until he went off somewhere else.

"Whats happening over there?" she asked pointing over to a group of boys stood in a circle, surrounding someone or something.  
"It's just Gally and someone, they tend to wrestle a lot" Charlie answered shrugging, the girl nodded and watched as Gally threw each of his opponents out of the ring one by one.  
"He's pretty good," she muttered.  
"I could take him" Charlie smirked, Minho scoffed.  
"I'm sure you could," the girl laughed, Charlie stood up and began to walk towards the circle, "Charlie don't, you'll get hurt"  
"No, no let him" Minho smirked as he pulled the girl back down to sit next to him. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she was pulled down, "Charlie will be fine" Minho murmured into her ear, the girl nodded.

The two of them sat in silence as they watched Gally and Charlie wrestle; Charlie was fast as he dodged Gally's blows until he wasn't fast enough and he got hit, it only got worse from there. In the end Charlie lost, both Minho and the girl knew that he was going to loose. "I told you not to do it." The girl said as soon as Charlie came back, in reply he rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"At least I had the balls to try it" he laughed as he nudged her with his shoulder, the girl just hummed.

Once the bonfire had ended Minho took the girl to Newt who showed her where she would be sleeping, as she is the only girl Alby had gotten a bed for her where the keepers sleep to make it safer for her. She fell asleep as soon as her head it the pillow, she was a lot more tired than she thought she was.

 _The girl felt water filling up her lungs, she was drowning, she struggled, tried to escape but she couldn't. She felt the hands that were pushing her down disappear as her head began to feel lighter, a woman's voice was heard whispering in her head. She couldn't understand what she was saying-it was hushed and quick. Suddenly the water vanished and the girl snapped her eyes open, two people were stood over her a woman and a man he had sharp tools in his hands that he used to prod the girl, clear wires was sunk into her skin on her hands which the woman kept fiddling with. The whispering in her head got louder and quicker until it just felt like a wasp was buzzing around her brain. The girl screamed out in annoyance before she felt a needle get stuck into the side of her neck and her eye sight faded into darkness. The last thing she heard was the woman's voice, this time clear, whispering, the word echoed throughout her mind as if it was bouncing off the sides of her head._

 _ **"Mae."** _


End file.
